


Newt's diary

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: Oh no [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gets dark, Rape, Sadness, Side Story, War, diary entries, oh no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Do NOT read this if you haven't read Oh No.During the war and until his obliviation Newt Scamander had a diary. Sure it wasn't always written on a paper, but hey, he needed something to keep himself sane...





	1. Chapter 1

_9 April 1916_

_Diary entry 1._

_I am keeping this diary in the hopes that I do not lose what little left I have of my sanity._

_I’ve been here for almost a full year now. I’ve seen some unimaginable terrors. Women and childrens’ heads mounted on spikes, followers of Grindelwald chasing after us. I even got hit by a Transmogrifian Torture Curse! Goodness gracious,_ how _is that not an Unforgivable Curse!?_

_Theseus was right when he scolded me for participating. I see now why it might have been a mistake. Still, I cannot imagine that the dragons would be better off left in the hands of my colleagues. Try as they might, they will never be able to get a dragon to listen to their commands, they're honestly quite arrogant for thinking that. Dragons are much smarter than we give them credit for, they can’t be commanded, but they_ can _be persuaded._

_Our battalion is planning an attack in Galicia and Lodomeria around June, some battle that the Russians are leading. Our Russian Ambassador Wizard for the attack, Sergey Brusilov is a family member of the Russian General who planned this. He’s kind of cute but a little strict for my taste. He’s not too bad with dragons though._

_I wish I could write more, but war is calling. I’ll fill up another entry soon, I hope!_


	2. Chapter 2

_10 May 1916_

_The advance hasn’t begun yet, but things have started to heat up. Sergey is training against all of us, and encourages us all of us to duel against each other as practice. Apparently there are some Russian and Austrian followers of Grindelwald that will likely be fighting against us._

_I’ve been put in charge of training Scaly and Volga, two of our Ukranian Ironbellies. We’re not_ supposed _to talk about it, but secretly we’ve got dragons that aren’t indigenous to this area. I know, it’s awful. We’ve got two Hungarian Horntails and a Swedish Shortsnout as well as a dragon that we haven’t established a breed name for yet. Our colleagues have jokingly referred to it as the ‘French Firesnatcher’ as it apparently originates from France and it seems unable to produce its own flame. Nevertheless, I’m sure that Melinoë will be a truly magnificent study experiment._

_I’m generally in charge of training because_ apparently _the others are under the impression that due to a few incidents, the dragons only obey me. Psh! As if! The others are just unwilling to respect them and treat them as equals, is all. Except for Sergey, of course, but I’ve also heard that the more noble Russian wizarding families keep Dragons as pets, and the Brusilovs are one of the most famous so it would make sense._

_I’ve received a letter from Theseus, I think I’ll start keeping his in here, the rest are in a little cardboard tin. Below I have pasted what he sent me:_

**_Dear Newt,_ **

****

**_I still can’t believe you’re fighting, and I hate you for going onto the battlefield without informing me prior to your departure. Nevertheless I hope that you are safe._ **

****

**_It’s getting pretty bad up here on the Western Front. We’ve been dodging curses and hexes sent at us from dark wizards all week! Percival says that we need to keep a more ‘heads down’ approach as it has become increasingly apparent that we are quite well known around this area._ **

****

**_Take care, wishing you the best;_ **

**_Your beloved brother, Theseus._ **

****

_Gah! Theseus is so_ formal _. I can’t wait until the war is over, Theseus has promised to introduce me to all of his friends! Thomas, Adam, Percival! I’m so excited!_

_I have to go, Sergey will wonder what’s taking me so long. He’s kind of assumed an authoritarian position in the camp, and all of us are too scared to oppose him, plus it’s not like he’s done anything but look out for our best interests and try to enforce the discipline that I’m sure will inevitably keep us safe, so there’s no reason to complain._

_G’night!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I’m not too entirely sure what the date is, but it’s probably the 27 th of May, we haven’t received a newspaper or report in a while._

_We’re currently heading towards Galicia and Lodomeria. It’s pretty cold despite the fact that it’s spring-summer. Theseus hasn’t written in a while, but I assume he’s busy being a hero somewhere on the Western Front (Scouting for wizards around Marseille the last I checked, but Theseus mentioned that they were marching towards the Somme)._

_We’re all in charge of managing_ one _dragon, I’ve got Flare. He’s a Ukranian Ironbelly. Marcos’s got Scales, Noah has North, Alex has Wilma and Sergey’s leading Death._

_Only a few of us are going, as it is too risky for some of us, given that only a few of us get along well enough with the dragons well enough for them to not attack us when we’re within a dragon’s tail of them._

_Most have withdrawn from this program, believing that they were incapable of working here at all and would be better suited somewhere else during the war, a few got eaten or maimed, you know… the works?_

_Still, back at the base, we’ve got: Ted, Gina, Theo, Marcus, Donald, Rob, Stuart and Philip so we can be sure that it is well defended._

_Got to go, Sergey is calling us, apparently our break is over. We didn’t want our enemy to catch wind of what was going on, so we’ve been travelling by foot and holding the dragons under_ powerful _concealement charms. When all of this is over, I’m going to find a nice bucket and pour hot water in it and just_ soak _!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_13 August 1916_

_I haven’t been able to talk in a while due to our battle (which, mind you, is still going on). Despite Ironbelly skin being almost completely magic-proof (if it takes over two dozen wizards casting a spell unanimously to take one down then it’s magic-proof in my books), I’ve still managed to gain a few nasty scars thanks to a few unsavory hexes and curses (I got that blasted not-an-unforgivable-curse-but-should-be curse a few times as well. But don’t worry,_ I _didn’t cast it back). I bet Theseus is going to love them, he’s got some weird fascination with scars._

_I got a message from Theseus. Apparently two men have been rendered incapable of fighting after having contracted severe cases of trench foot. I’m going to assume that they were both muggles as wizards usually cast charms on their boots to prevent that sort of thing from happening._

_Theseus also mentioned his friend, Percival, I’m sure you remember him. Apparently his family has stopped sending him howlers, which is good because if there is_ one _thing you don’t want in a war, it’s an angry letter screaming at you and alerting everyone to your presence._

_There’s no plans for them to collaborate with our side for this, but I wish there was. I miss Theseus, I haven’t seen him in two years! I miss my family, but I can’t see them until after the war. They hadn’t wanted me to fight and I’ve no doubt in my mind that they would refuse to let me re-enter the battlefield._

_I hope that this is all over soon. The war’s gone on for over two years, already!_

_I suppose that I ought to hide this before my bunkmates find it. I'm on watchout tomorrow night._

_Take care,_

_Newt._


	5. Chapter 5

_October 1 1916_

_It’s over! It’s all over! We’re returning back to our main camp. Our battle is_ over! _Don’t mistake me, the war’s still going on, but the Brusilov Offensive is over! I severely injured seven men and maimed three others, but thank the gods that this whole bloody thing is over!_

_I never thought I would say this, but I missed my bed back at HQ! I missed some of the people there too, like… OK, never mind. I oughtn’t to have said that, because that would imply that I was especially close to any of them, which I am not. I am_ not _because I am a clumsy, socially-awkward mess who will likely never have a friend. I like to think that I learnt my lesson after Leta… like to._

_I sent an owl to Theseus informing him of my return and telling him that I got some ‘cool’ new scars. I hope that he enjoys that bit._

_-Newt._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this has been sitting in my laptop for weeks and I figured that since there isn't really that much left to Oh No it was probably appropriate to post this now.


End file.
